No Harm, No Foul
by TamyG
Summary: The Batman is asking for The Joker's forgiveness, but for what? What was so important that he would ruin the Joker's fun? .. One-shot .. No pairing


**My second Batman fic goes to non-slash fans! Hope you like it :D**

* * *

One night, on the roof of a high-rise building, in the city of Gotham, a knight and a prince stood; two archenemies sharing one of their usual dances.

The Dark Knight shoved the Clown Prince of Crime, and pinned him to a brick wall, pressing one of his arms against the clown's throat. The clown flinched, but was perfectly ready to receive the wrath of the Bats.

"C'mon Batsy!" The Joker shouted, "Show me the best you've got! Show me your LOVE!"

The Joker started laughing maniacally, taunting the vigilante, who now pressed harder against the laughing man's throat. The clown choked, but it didn't stop him from laughing.

Usually by this time, the Batman would be beating the clown senselessly. But today, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Lately, he had been thinking a lot about the Joker, and the relationship they shared. How they hated each other, when they barely knew one another. He thought of the first day he had met the Joker, of the fact that he had a hand in creating this evilness.

"I'm sorry…" the Batman muttered suddenly.

The Joker's laugh was cut short; he stared at the Batman, who was avoiding his look by lowering his masked face down.

"Excuse me?" The Joker frowned, as hi grin flipped upside down.

After a bit of hesitation, not knowing whether the clown hadn't heard him or simply hadn't understood, the Dark Knight replied, "I never apologized for causing you this."

"Oow Batsy! You shouldn't feel bad for hittin-"

"NOT THAT!" The Batman growled, cutting off the Joker, then he slowly loosened his grip from the clown, took few steps backwards and turned around.

The Joker was now confused, what did he mean by "this"? But most importantly, the Bats was ruining his fun, and this pissed him off.

"What the hell is THIS?!" The Joker snapped in anger. He stood impatiently, waiting for the Batman's explanation, but the man in cowl remained silent.

The silence went on for merely a couple of minutes, but the Joker's patience was wearing thin, and within the next seconds he snapped again, "GOD this is boring! You've ruined the mood, my mood, my fun! You party-pooper! Stupid flying rat!"

The Joker was now acting like a ten year old, who was denied his favorite toy. He was pouting and shooting insults at the man giving him his back, hoping he could somehow provoke his temper.

Finally the Batman spoke, and with an unusual soft voice he said, "I'm sorry for that day, the day you fell in to the chemical tank. It was my fault that you fell. I caused you this. I made you into this madness."

Hearing this, the clown was first surprised, then amused, then started to giggle, and finally busted into a fit of laughter, which was different than his usual senseless one. This laughter held genuine amusement, but still the Batman didn't appreciate having his sincere apology laughed at. It offended him greatly, and if this was another act to provoke him then the Joker had won this round.

The Batman span around to face the Joker, who was still laughing, but managed to say, "Pfft…Do forgive…me…ehehe…"

The Batman was still mad, but waited for the clown to finish his fit of laughter, which lasted for at least a two whole, painful and continuous minutes.

"Gosh Bats…" The Joker chuckled, as he wiped a tear from his pale cheek, "How many time must I tell to tune down, and loosen a bit? For all I know you might be bold under that mask of yours from all of this seriousness."

The Batman frowned, crossed his arms in defense, and growled under his breath, "I'm not bold."

"Okaaay…okay relaaaaaax." The Joker retorted, and then added, "You know, you shouldn't be apologizing. I should be the one thanking you."

The Batman was now confused. Why would anyone thank him for hurting them, and turning them into this madness?

The Joker saw the Batman's confusion, so he continued, but this time with a hint of seriousness, something that was rare coming from the clown.

"Can't you see how much fun I'm having? If it wasn't for that accident, I might have been shot by one of those pigs, and died on the spot. Or even worse, still living a miserable life like one of those dumb, low creatures. So think of it as if you've just done a huge favor for a miserable fool, by injecting his life with a lifetime dosage of fun, fun, FUN!" The Joker exclaimed, "You really disappointed me Batsy, but still, I do appreciate the sentiment."

The Joker winked at the Dark Knight, threw his arms in the air as if waiting for a hug, and with his signature grin he said, "C'mon Batsy! No harm, no foul! Gimme some Bats' love!"

The clown's theory, as dysfunctional as it sounded, had some sense, and was pretty interesting. The Joker was the only one who would give the Batman a decent challenge, he was an evil genius that added spice to his life, and no one can argue with that.

The Joker saw the Bats' lips forming a smile for a split of a second, and before he could react, the Batman smirked, "Gladly!" And dove at the grinning clown.

..

_The End_

* * *

**If you liked it, please do review. I love them, they make my day! :D**


End file.
